1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data collection systems and, more specifically, to a system and method of logo identification for verifying the compatibility for medical and other devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many medical instruments, such as electrosurgical scalpels, include one or more reusable or disposable medical implements that must be attached to or used in connection with a base unit. Safe operation of such medical devices requires that the authentic implement is attached or interconnected to the corresponding base unit, and that the base unit is properly configured for the safe operation of the particular instrument. In other systems employing a single unit or piece of equipment, it may be important simply to verify the authenticity of a particular instrument or device without regard to whether the instrument is compatible.
Conventional identification method for such systems comprise the addition of distinctive markings, such as dot patterns, to a device or implement that are then recognized by photodiodes interfaced with or included as part of the base unit. While these systems provide basic identification capabilities, they lack sophisticated processing capabilities, provide only rudimentary information to the host unit, may not be easily upgraded in the field, are not always secure (e.g., wrong instrument for wrong application), cannot distinguish between inferior “knock-off” implements that may be unintentionally or intentionally attached to the base unit, such as an implement made by a competing manufacturer, and do not always effectively distinguish between similar implements. In addition, the conventional systems lack any ability to determine the location or orientation of a device based on the orientation and position of an indentifying indicia.